Oscar Sanchez
Oscar Suarez Sanchez was one of Edgart Diaz's best men who was killed by Miami S.W.A.T in 2006. Info Oscar was born on April 3, 1959 in Guadalajara, Mexico. He was the right-hand for Edgart Diaz. His job was to hire people fit for certain tasks and to make deals with major narcotic dealers. His personality was that of a weasel who often argued with the drug lord Tone Montana. Edgart trusts Oscar and Oscar never questions his commands. Rebenga Hit Oscar made a deal with Manny Ribera to kill a former Cuban official named Emilio Rebenga who was responsible for the death of Diaz's cousin, in return, he will give Manny and the others green cards so they can leave Freedomtown. They succeeded in killing Rebenga during an initial rioting in Freedomtown. Oscar later makes his appearance when he recruits Tony Montana while he was working as a fry cook at a sleazy South Town, Miami Japanese-Italian spot called 'El Paraiso'. Oscar offers Tony and Manny a job to unload marijuana from a boat from Mexico, but Tone questions Oscar on why the pay is below the normal rate. Oscar tells him he has to work his way up. Since marijuana shipments are seldom raided by authorities or attacked by rival drug lords, they tend to be safer than cocaine or heroin shipments, and as such are paid less. When Tony reminds him of the assassination he had already committed for Diaz, Sanchez gets angry and an argument breaks out between them. Oscar's assistant Ziggy said "Americans". Oscar explains the details of this job to Tony, and it seems that tempers have cooled and they have found common ground even when Sanchez sarcastically reminds Tony to not lose the "buy money" or his "boss will stick their heads up their ass faster than a rabbit gets fucked!" It seems later that Oscar wasn't telling Tony everything, and he was in fact sending Tone and his crew on a suicide mission. It is unknown if it was a setup by Sanchez and Ziggy, but at that time you can sense that Oscar never expected Tony to survive the deal, this leads to Tony's ever apparent lack of trust and disliking of Oscar. Death Edgart sends Tony and Sanchez to Bolivia to meet Bolivian drug kingpin Alejandro Sausage. The tension between Tone and Oscar peaks when Tony tries to negotiate unauthorised terms with Sausage. Oscar leaves, but Sausage asks Tony to stay. As Tony and Alex discuss business, Sausage discloses to Tony that Oscar is wanted by the police all over Miami, and tells him that Miami S.W.A.T teams are waiting for him here in Bolivia. Tony then witnesses Clarence hanging Oscar from a helicopter. Tony began to impress Alex and told him that he is prepared to do business with him as he never had any loyalty to Oscar, and further more he will go back to his boss Diaz to try to "smooth things over". Tone impresses Sausage with his frankness, and they agree to keep negotiations open between Diaz and Sausage. When Tony gets back to Florida, he meets his boss to discuss what had transpired in Bolivia. Edgart is visibly upset when Tone tells him what had happened to Oscar. It is this that ignites their feud between them which ultimately ends up with Montana killing Diaz and his brother, Alfonso, with a chainsaw and becoming one of the biggest drug importers & distributors in US. Category:Mexicans Category:Scarface Category:Druggies Category:Mean son of bitches Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Criminals Category:Diaz's Gang Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists